Clouds of War
by Queen Sunstar
Summary: Belmoth, the ninth Star Spirit, captures five of the other Star Spirits. Brighton reverts to his dark side to save them, but it was a trap. While he is away from Skyland, Belmoth opens the door of Eternal Darkness, and captures Skyland. BriXTwi! R and R!
1. Chapter 1

**Queen Sunstar: I have decided to start another story based on the Mario Bros. Eldstars Haven is attacked by something dark and powerful, which leaves the Sky Legion nearly destroyed. At the same time, Earth is at the brink of a full scale war, and Brighton has called a summit with every country's leader attending to try to prevent a war he knows Earth won't survive. I will name each chapter with a characters name, and you will read the chapter from that persons point of view. I own nothing of the Mario Bros, only some of the characters like Solance.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter One: Eldstar**

_A large black shadow surrounded my Haven. I felt like I was drowning. The evil the thing gave off was strong. I tried to fight back, to defend them, but even my own power did nothing against this monstrosity. All I could do was float there helplessly and watch as it attacked my home, and my friends. I saw Skolar's face, staring at me in fear as he fell before it. I knew who and what it was._

I bolted up and out of bed, screaming. My name is Eldstar, and I don't have nightmares, or dream for that mater. The other Star Spirits are Misstar, one of the only two female star spirits, and is my closest friend. Her room is right across the hall from mine, and she ran in, hearing my scream. Skolar loves technology, and sleeps down in a loft over his workroom. Muskular has insomnia, and no one knows if he ever sleeps. Mamar is the other female star spirit and sleeps next door to Misstar, Klevar and Kalmar are twins, and both of them were right behind Misstar.

"Eldstar, what is it?" Misstar asked.

"Everybody, go back to bed. I only had a nightmare." I ordered.

"Eldstar, Sire, you don't dream. I think this is more then a nightmare. Why don't you talk about it?" Kalmar asked, blinking sleep out of his eyes.

"I'd rather not talk about it." I said.

"It was that bad?" Kalmar asked.

Klevar snored softly. He had fallen asleep leaning over Kalmar's head. Kalmar reached up and flicked him in the face, waking him.

"If it is causing this bad of a reaction, Eldstar, you need to talk about it. It might make you feel better." Misstar said.

I turned away from them, and stepped outside, onto my balcony. Below me, Earth turned slowly, blissfully unaware of the fact it was on the brink of war. I looked up, and noticed a patch of darkness in the left section of the universe.

"Oh Fate no." I whispered, feeling nauseous.

The dark area grew bigger at an alarming speed. I turned, and went back inside. Misstar was still there, but Klevar and Kalmar had gone back to bed.

"We have to leave, now! It is coming!" I ordered, on the verge of panic.

"Eldstar, are you sure you are fully awake?" Misstar asked.

"Yes, I am awake! I will show you, come." I said, taking Misstar outside onto my balcony. I pointed the shadowy area out to her.

"That is odd. You go wake the twins, and I will wake Mamar." Misstar said, sounding worried.

"Okay." I orbed out to appear in Kalmar and Klevars room.

"Wake up, you two!" Quickly, I shook them awake.

"Its not morning yet." Klevar mumbled.

"We are under attack." That got him moving. Kalmar was already awake.

"I'll go wake Skolar!" Klevar orbed out.

"I'll find Muskular!" Kalmar orbed out next.

I orbed into the main room. To my left, was the big bay window overlooking the recovery room. This was the same room Brighton had laid in after the battle against Lowser, a shadow demon. To my right was the massive oak doors leading outside. The others orbed in next to me.

"We can't fight this thing. We have to flee!" I ordered, moving toward the door. It burst open.

"Too late." Skolar said.

"Argon." I snarled.

"Eldstar." the thing hissed back.

"Battle formation." I ordered.

The other spirits took up positions around me. Misstar, Skolar, and Klevar were on my right, while Muskular, Mamar, and Kalmar were on my left. We glowed as one, preparing. Argon sent a tentacle of darkness into the room. He easily over powered Kalmar, who screamed as he was taken.

"No! Kalmar!" Klevar screamed.

"Don't break rank! We can still win!" I ordered the young star.

"But Sire! It has Kalmar!" Klevar cried.

"Klevar!" I cried, fear in my voice. The tentacle took Muskular next, and finally stopped after taking Mamar.

"Its gone." I whispered.

"What about Kalmar, Muskular, and Mamar?" Klevar asked.

"We will save them, Klevar, I promise. No one is to leave the Haven." I replied, shuddering in fear at what was coming.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Queen Sunstar: What do ya think? Let me know by reviewing the story! Next Chapter, Brighton, is told from Brightons point of view! Review, please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Queen Sunstar: I still don't own the Mario Bros. Onward to chapter two of the story!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter two: Brighton**

I paced inside my large office, stopping at the huge window to look out over Skyland. Skyland is a beautiful place. It sits on a cloud. My name is Brighton, and my title is Great Lord of the Sky. Twila is my queen, my moon, and the mother of my sons, Waluigi, Wario, Mario, and Luigi. We recently became a family again. We were forced by an ancient law to give up three of our children, but we kept and raised Waluigi. I heard a knock at the door, and turned to the sound. I am blind. I went blind due to a terrible illness during my childhood. I wear contacts to make my sightless eyes look like they have pupils. I recognized Twilas soft step.

"The other rulers are waiting, my lord." she said.

"Inform them that I am on my way." I told her.

"Yes, my love." Twilas footsteps faded.

I felt around for my staff, and my circlet. I hated having to wear it, but protocol states that I must wear it has an emblem of my power at meetings. My staff serves two purposes. One is as a weapon of mass destruction, and the other is as a way for me to feel my way around Clockwork Castle. I don't use it much to feel my way around, since I have grown up inside Clockwork Castle. Today, it would be another emblem of my power. I entered the meeting room, and walked to stand behind my chair.

"Please be seated. I call this meeting to order." I took my seat. The sounds of shuffling filled my ears. I waited for it to stop. Twila stood behind me, acting as my eyes. Through our mental link, I could see through her eyes.

"The first problem we have to deal with is the accusation made by King Bowser that King Peasley has soldiers stationed on the Koopalin side of the river border. I will hear both sides first. King Peasley, go ahead." I commanded, keeping my voice perfectly level.

"Bowser claims-" Peasley was interrupted by King Chestnut of the nut kingdom.

"Protocol states we use titles when we refer to a leader of another kingdom." King Chestnut reprimanded.

"Sorry, as I was saying, King Bowser claims that Koopalin begins at the edge of the Redwood trees on my side of the river. My land ends in the middle of the river, and my troops stayed on my side of the river." Peasley said.

"Lies! Outrageous lies! Everybody knows that river is inside my land! My land begins at the edge of the Redwoods!" Bowser roared.

"Your land starts in the middle of the river! You big, overgrown turkey!" Peasley exploded.

"Why you insolent little bean man! I oughta rose you alive for that remark!" Bowser lunged over the table to try to strangle Peasley. Princess Éclair and Princess Peach screamed and jumped up out of their chairs. Peach ruled Mushroom Kingdom, and Éclair ruled Waffle Kingdom.

"King Bowser, restrain yourself this instant!" I ordered, raising my voice to be heard over the fight. It didn't help. I picked up my staff, and brought it back down on the floor with a resounding clang that echoed through the meeting room. That stopped the fight. Everybody jumped a mile. Bowser let go of Peasley.

"I will not tolerate name calling, King Peasley, and attacking others, King Bowser. I don't care who started it, I will finish it." Behind me, the top of the staff, a golden sun with a smaller moon outlined in it, flashed warningly, "Both of you, return to your seats, and here is my compromise. King Peasley, your land ends at the edge of the Redwood trees, and King Bowser, your land ends at the edge of the river. Nobody gets the strip of land next to the river. Do I make myself clear?" I struggled to keep the anger out of my voice.

The two Kings returned to their seats, after muttering apologies to each other, and to the two Princesses. I have the authority to strip land from warring Kings, settle disputes, and act as a judge.

"Next on the list, We have a dispute about a stretch of waterway between Mushroom Kingdom and the Waffle Kingdom. Princess Éclair, care to elaborate?" I asked.

"It not a big dispute. Peach and I are trying to decide on which side the trading post should be on." Éclair said.

"May I make a suggestion? Why not build two trading posts on ether side of the waterway?" Starstone, Queen of the Yoshies, asked.

"We could do that, and build a bridge between the trading posts." Peach said.

"Good idea. Why don't we do it that way?" Éclair asked.

"It is a plan, then." Peach agreed.

"Next problem, King Bowser, it has come to my attention that you are mobilizing your troops. Is it true?" I turned to the Koopa.

"Yes, sir, but it is only for defense against Beanbean." Bowser said.

"Defense against Beanbean? Geez, Bowser, you are that afraid of little old Beanbean?" Peasley asked sarcastically.

"Peasley." I warned, my tone acidic.

"EAT FIRE! BEANY!" Bowser lunged over the table again. Before he could do anything, a golden rope of light wrapped around him, and tossed him back into his chair. The rope wrapped around his feet, and his chest.

"I will do more then restrain you, King Bowser, if you so much as try to attack Peasley again." I said, deadly calm. My left hand stopped glowing.

"Yes, sir." Bowser said.

I heard the door open behind me.

"Klevar?" Starstone asked.

"The Sky Legion… Under Attack…" Klevar collapsed.

I flamed over to the fallen star spirits side.

"Klevar, what happened?" I tried.

Klevars eyes fluttered open.

"Kalmar, Muskular, and Mamar were kidnapped, followed by Skolar and Misstar. Eldstar and I are the only ones left. This darkness…no light can shine through…" Klevar fainted again before he could finish.

"Klevar!" I tried, trying to wake the star spirit. It was no use. I turned toward the table.

"We need to put aside our differences and work together. It looks like the Sky Legion has come under attack by something, and our world could be next. What do you say?" I asked.

"We become unified!" Starstone called out. One by one, even Bowser, agreed. I released him from his binds.

­­­­­­­­­­**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Queen Sunstar: What do you think of this chapter? Like the idea of Brighton being blind? Chapter three, Mamar, is next! In this chapter, we learn who our enemy really is! Don't forget to review, now!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Queen Sunstar: Chapter three, Mamar, is here at last. I still don't own the Mario Bros.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Three; Mamar**

It was cold and dark. I looked to my right and saw Misstar and Kalmar, and on my left, were Skolar and Muskular. My name is Mamar, and I am the fifth star spirit of the Sky Legion, and a protector of Dream Depot, a place where you your dreams are made. I wondered who was the shadow that captured us. Eldstar had called it Argon, but now, I wasn't so sure. Each of us stars were shackled to the cold, cement wall.

"This isn't right! We should be free!" Skolar complained.

"I agree, Skolar. Something wants us out of the picture, but why?" Misstar asked.

"Who is this Argon person, anyway?" Kalmar brought up.

"I don't know, but Eldstar knows." I said.

We heard a commotion. Several black Shy Guys came in dragging a solid black Ztar between them.

"Zarthose!" Misstar cried.

The Ztar was shackled up onto the wall next to me. The shy guys left without so much as a word.

"Misstar, Skolar, Kalmar, Muskular, and Mamar, you were captured too? This is not good!" Zarthose said.

"Is there a prophecy about this?" Misstar asked.

"No. this attack came without any kind of warning." Zarthose answered.

"He is right, you know. We can't keep relying on prophecies all the time. We need to figure this out on our own." Skolar said.

"But we have always had the prophecies to follow!" Muskular cried out.

"I know, but the Book was silent. Oww! Premonition!" Zarthose closed his eyes.

_He saw Brighton, but something was different. The Suns robes were orange on one side, and black on the other side. Twila was screaming in terror._

_"Fight it, Brighton! Don't let the shadow win! You are the light!" She was screaming._

_"I can't fight it any longer, Twila. Let me go. The darkness is almost complete." Brighton said calmly._

_'How can he be so calm? He is turning evil!' Zarthose thought._

_He got his answer a few minutes later._

_"But Brighton, there has to be another way!" Twila screamed._

_"There isn't another way! By going dark, I should be able to infiltrate Argons defenses, and free the Sky Legion!" Brighton answered. _

_His transformation ended. He was completely black, with red eyes. He turned to Twila, and turned away from her, shimmering out._

"Zarthose, what did you see?" I asked.

"I saw Brighton turn dark. He is planning something." Zarthose said.

"He is going to bust us out of here." Skolar said.

We all stared at him.

"Zarthose is my brother. Incase you haven't noticed, I am darker then the rest of you, and Zarthose is lighter then the rest of the Ztars. When he has a vision, I get hit with the emotion. Brighton is going dark to save us." Skolar explained.

"You are part Ztar?" I asked.

"Yes. Can we talk about something else, like who is guarding the Star Rod?" Skolar asked.

"Klevar and Eldstar will protect it, right?" I asked, turning my head to Misstar.

"They are doing their best, Mamar." Misstar said.

Still, I couldn't help but worry. The Star Rod is a formidable weapon, and wish granter. Eldstar is the only one who can hold the Star Rod and control it. The Star Rod is only as strong as all of us seven stars put together, and can only be quieted by all of us working together.

"Klevar!" Kalmar's voice rang out suddenly.

"What?" Muskular asked.

"He, I, oh never mind." Kalmar said.

"Never mind? Kalmar, you are pale and sweaty. Speak, or I will make Skolar kiss you!" Misstar ordered.

"I'm deaf!" Muskular screamed, "My ears!"

"You wouldn't dare!" This time it was Skolar.

"I would dare, Kalmar, spill, or I really will make the two of you kiss!" Misstar ordered.

"My ears! I think I have been scared for life!" Muskular continued to scream.

"Muskular, that would be forever." I called.

"That's the problem!" Muskular answered.

"Kalmar, quick, talk! I can't get the images out of my head!" Skolar cried.

"Misstar, ooh! Fine! Eldstar is alone in the Haven! Klevar went to Brighton!" Kalmar screamed.

"Thank you. That explains Zarthoses vision." Misstar said.

"I don't have to kiss Kalmar still, right?" Skolar asked.

"Skolar, get your sick little mind out of the gutter! That was a threat, and no, you don't have to kiss Kalmar now!" Misstar replied.

"No wonder why I live underground, on Earth." Zarthose rolled his eyes.

"That means Eldstar is alone with the Star Rod. Can he protect it still?" I asked.

"Mamar, I sense you are worried. Eldstar will do fine. He is the most powerful of us Star Spirits." Skolar said.

"But, the Star Rod is powerful, even with all of us there." I continued.

"Eldstar knows that. He won't do anything stupid with the Star Rod. Calm down." Kalmar had returned to normal.

"If the Star Rod goes anywhere near the Star Bank, the power surge will be too strong for even Eldstar to handle." I said.

"True, but Brighton will prevent that from happening." Misstar said.

"Yes, but can Brighton handle an infuriated Eldstar?" I tried.

"Mamar, stop worrying for five minutes, will you? We have ways to control situations like that if they ever do happen." Skolar said, reassuringly.

Just then, there was a commotion from outside. A group of dark shy guys came in, and stopped in front of me.

"Da boss wants dis one." the head shy guy said.

I was released from the shackles, and before I could move, something glowing white formed around my waist. I could only walk. I couldn't orb, use my earth powers, or my star born powers. The Shy Guy poked me in the back to get me moving forward. Two other Shy Guys took up positions on ether side of me. I chose not to fight, and walked willingly with them. I was lead through a bunch of tunnels, and we were soon outside. They lead me to the peak of a dark mountain.

"Boss, here is da star spirit ya wanted." the head Shy Guy said.

We heard the soft swish of a shimmer, and I saw him then.

"Belmoth! I should have known!" I cried.

"Mamar. Lets not be mad, my pretty." Belmoth said, his voice smooth.

"I am not your pretty! You won't get away with this! Klevar went for Brighton, and Brighton will stop you!" I cried.

"Brighton, eh? She has served her purpose. Dispose of her as you see fit." Belmoth turned to the Shy Guy, who nodded in response.

"No! Let me go!" I struggled as the shy guys lead me to the cliff, and pushed me over. I was falling fast, towards Earth. As I hit the atmosphere, I blacked out. Little did I know, Solance saw me falling, and flamed me over to Clockwork Castle.

"Great Lord Brighton, I know I am never to leave my post in the sky, but I saw Mamar, falling, and had to save her." Solance said. His voice sounded close by.

"I will let this go, Solance. Return to your post." Brighton said, His voice over on my other side. I felt him place his hands on ether side of my head.

"Mamar, can you hear me? I need you to wake up for me." Brighton spoke softly.

"Anything?" Somebody else spoke. It was Klevar.

Light flooded my eyes. Slowly, I woke up, to see Klevar, Twila, and Brighton all around me. Brighton still had his hands on my head, and looked straight ahead. His sightless eyes seeing nothing. Twila was on my right, her face worried, and Klevar was on my left.

"She is panicking. She may not be seeing us yet. Mamar, You are safe now. Can you tell us what happened to you?" Brightons voice was gentle.

"Belmoth." I whispered.

"Mamar, you know us. Talk. What did Belmoth do to you?" Klevar tried.

"He, no, his minions threw me. I am falling, hallucinating! This is a hallucination!" I was screaming now.

"Mamar, calm down. You are fine. You are safe. Klevar, talk to her." Twila turned to Klevar.

"Mamar, its me, your best friend, Klevar. Do you recognize me?" Klevar tried.

I woke up fully.

"Of course I recognize you, you bonehead!" I said.

"Brighton, you can stop now. She is fully awake. Mamar, what happened to you? Solance saw you falling, and saved you." Twila spoke.

"The darkness is caused by Belmoth. I have a feeling he is going to attack here, next." I said, as Brighton let go of my head.

"Twila, and Mamar, I want you to go with Skylands civilians up to Starworld, and Klevar, you need to lead my armies. Myself, I am going to go dark sun, to infiltrate Belmoths defenses and free the other Star Spirits." Brighton said.

"Brighton, you are blind, remember? I can handle leading the armies, and Klevar and Mamar would make a cute Ztar couple and infiltrate Belmoths defenses. You can protect the civilians in Starworld." Twila argued back.

"Hey!" Klevar cried.

"Zarthose had a vision of Brighton going dark to save them. He has to go." I said, sitting up.

"But-" Twila started.

"Sorry, Twila. It looks like I win." Brighton replied.

"Fine, but I am more then capable of leading the armies." Twila answered.

"Twila, for me, go with the civilians. I will worry less about you that way." Brighton said.

"Hey genius, I am a phoenix moon, remember? I come back from my ashes if I were to die." Twila said.

"She does have a point, there." I put in.

"Okay! Twila can lead the armies! Mamar, Klevar, get the civilians up to Starworld for me." Brighton said, letting his transformation begin.

His colors turned black, and his eyes turned red. I knew he was still in control. He shimmered out to take care of his part of our plan. I thought of Eldstar, and the Star Rod. Were they safe?

**­--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Queen Sunstar: Chapter three done! Ya like? Review and tell me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Queen Sunstar: Christmas shopping + job + no break during naptime + massive writers block a wait on updates. I have an idea I am going to try with this chapter. You will be reading it through the eyes of several characters this time. The characters name will be in bold on top of each segment to let you know whose POV it is. (glances around shabby office) Nope, don't own the Mario Bros.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Four: The Plot Thickens…**

**ELDSTAR**

The first thing I thought of after the last attack by Argon, was the mighty Star Rod. I was alone. Klevar had orbed down to Earth, to alert Brighton to the situation, and Misstar was captured along with Skolar in the last attack.

'_It must be protected at all costs. I will protect it with my life if I must._' I thought.

I stepped outside the Haven, and floated up to the Dream Depot. I looked down fondly at my home. We stars used to live inside Star Haven, but sadly, it was destroyed during the battle for the whole world.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Authors notice: That's a different story called Starry Nightmare. It will be posted sometime in the new year. Now, back to the story._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I floated before a red sphere, and began the chant that would release the Star Rod from within it. The sphere glowed, and dissolved. I picked up the Star Rod, and returned to the Haven with it.

**TWILA**

I met up with General Zarrosky, a toad with a periwinkle blue mushroom hat with a sun on top, showing he was from Skyland. He wore a generals uniform with the Skyland crest embroidered on the front pocket.

"You called, Milady?" Zarrosky asked, bowing formally.

"At ease, General. We have reason to believe that Belmoth may attack here next." I said.

"Okay, you want the army ready to deploy at a moments notice. Wait, where is the Great Lord?" Zarrosky asked.

"He went on a solo rescue mission disguised as a dark sun. He will be fine. I am stepping in as his queen to lead Skyland while he is gone. We need to beef up defenses around Clockwork Castle to try to trick Belmoth into thinking we all are hidden here. We can hold out here until Brighton returns and drives him out of Skyland." I explained my plan.

"I am not sure about this, Milady. This plan of yours would leave most of Skyland defenseless. I say we follow your plan but we leave the bulk of the army outside to defend Skyland." Zarrosky said.

"That sounds fine. I will go announce the evacuations." I said, walked over to the radio com.

**BRIGHTON**

Quietly, I shimmered in behind a rock outcropping outside Belmoths Fortress. I walked quickly up to the door.

"Halt! Who goes there?" A dark shy guy guard called out.

"Shade, you fool!" I called up, using my dark sun alias.

"Shade? As in the Shade?" The Guard asked.

"Geez! How many Shades do you know? Yes, I am the Shade! Are ya going to let me by sometime this millennium?" I asked.

"Step right through, Shade. Belmoth will be pleased to see you." the guard let the gate swing open, and snickered evilly.

I walked into the fortress, and a memory I thought I had buried came back to my mind.

**BRIGHTONS FLASHBACK**

"Let him go, Belmoth!" sixteen year old Twila screamed.

"Now, why would I do something like that? Shade is one of my finest mercenaries." Belmoth sneered.

"I will trade, myself for him!" Twila pleaded.

Belmoth struck Twila's face, causing her to scream in pain. Something inside me snapped, and I turned to my boss.

"You monster!" I screamed, lashing out with what should have been a shadow ball, but it was a normal fireball. The fireball hit Belmoth in the back. The star turned.

"You will pay! Dark Star Storm!" Belmoth released a wave of black star shaped missiles.

I dove nimbly out of the way. Belmoth turned the attack on Twila, who screamed. I dove in front of her, taking the hit from the attack. I should have died then. Instead, the missiles glowed white, and my robes changed to solid gold. A sharp pain in my back told me that my wings were forming.

"Leave her out of this, you creep! I am the light! Starry Squall!" I ripped into Belmoth with everything I had.

**END FLASHBACK**

I shook my head to clear the memory. Yes, I was evil at one point, but that's beside the point. I continued to walk deeper into the fortress. Other then the occasional battle against a shy guy, or a Paratroopa, it was quiet. I slipped down a flight of stars, and entered the dungeon.

"Who are you?" I recognized Skolars voice.

"Brighton, gone dark, am using the alias, Shade, busting you all out of here." I said, speaking in a rush.

"Slow down, Brighton." this time it was Misstar.

"No time! Lets go lets go lets go!" I freed Skolar first, and Misstar second. Skolar set Kalmar free, while Misstar freed Muskular. I felt around for Zarthose, and freed him last. Quickly, I felt my way to a wall.

"It is here someplace, where is it?" My fingers brushed against a crack in the wall, "Found it!"

"Brighton, found what? You are acting weird!" Kalmar asked.

"I found my secret passage. It will take you through Black Mountain, and you should come out near Star Haven. It is open, Go!" I ordered.

I sensed the Star Spirits uneasiness.

"Go on. I will meet up with you at Star Haven, and explain everything there, okay?" I tried. That seemed to help, as the star spirits each climbed into the opening. I sealed it up behind them.

"Shade, I see you went and set the prisoners free. Didn't I teach you that was wrong?" Belmoth strode into the dungeon, "Never mind, you won't remember this anyway."

Belmoth began to glow in a pale sickly green color. Waves of green dust seamed to wash off of him. I hold my breath, and try to shimmer out, but I fail. I am forced to breathe, and the room starts spinning.

"No! I am the light! I can't… no…" My voice faded.

**SKOLAR**

I was right behind Misstar, who was in the lead. The tunnel seamed to go on forever.

"How much farther?" Muskular was between Kalmar, and Zarthose.

"I don't know!" Misstar snapped.

Muskular had been asking the same question for quite a while now.

"Muskular, I know it feels like we have been walking for days, but we have been walking for about fifteen minutes. Look, light! We are almost there!" I pointed around Misstar, at the light. We moved toward the light, and stepped out on a tiny ledge.

"Please tell me we didn't take a wrong turn!" Muskular cried, "I just want to wake up and find that this is all a bad dream!"

"Look up! There is the entrance to Star Haven! Lets go!" Zarthose pointed up at the perfect circle of stars in the sky. We all raced up to the opening, and slipped through. The sight of the destruction of our former home stopped us momentarily. Broken light posts jutted out of the ground. The buildings were falling down. The Palace of Eldstar, a huge castle that sits on a low hill, lay in ruins. Eldstars Haven wasn't as big as Star Haven. Basically, it was a large sanctuary. Star Haven had been destroyed in a battle between Brighton, and Solarflare. Solarflare is the solar powered evil form of Mario. It took a power charged supernova on Brightons part to finally weaken Solarflare to where Brightsun could finish him off. The blast from the supernova was felt as far away as the Irregular galaxy, which is over 12.5 trillion light-years away. The force of the blast felt like a massive earthquake, and I still can remember the terror filled screams of the star kids at the school where I had worked as an electronics professor. The buildings rattled harder and the roof fell in on us. I remember myself yelling at the star kids to orb out. Some of those kids that orbed were inexperienced, and sadly, they were lost. Eldstar ordered a full scale evacuation to the Shrines, but only half of us made it.

"Skolar!" Zarthose screamed, bringing me back to reality.

"What? I was only remembering…" I trailed off. Everybody's face showed understanding. One of the star kids that orbed out to never orb back had been my own kid, Stellar.

**KALMAR**

Skolars eyes looked sad. I turned back toward the ruins.

"Where is Brighton? He said he would meet us here." I asked.

Suddenly, Skolar stiffened.

"Did anyone just hear that?" He asked.

"Hear what?" Muskular asked.

"Its nothing. I thought I heard Stellar." Skolar said, "Where is Brighton, anyway?"

"Remember the premonition I had? Well, it was two premonitions at once. The second has passed. Brighton won't be meeting us here. He is under control by Belmoth." Zarthose said.

Skolar stiffened again.

"She is here, and alive. I can sense her close by. They survived." Skolar turned to the east, "and they are coming."

"What?" I arched an eyebrow, confused.

A few minutes later, we heard the voices. Stellar was ten when I last saw her, and we lost Star Haven nearly five years ago. The kids would have been fifteen or older. Three lanky teens walked around the corner, and stopped. One was dark purple, and wore glasses, one was yellow, and the other was dark blue. We stared at each other for several long minutes. The dark blue teen broke the silence.

"Are you the Sky Legionnaires?" The girl asked.

"Yes. I am Misstar, this is Kalmar, Muskular, and Skolar. This is Zarthose, but he is not a member. Who are you?" Misstar answered.

"My name is Twilar, this is Cosmar, and this is Stellar." Twilar introduced everybody.

"Stellar?" Skolar asked.

"Father." the girls voice was emotionless.

"You guys will need to stay with us. Eldstar will know what to do." Misstar said.

"Eldstar survived the attack?" Cosmar asked.

"We all did, and it wasn't an attack, but a power charged Supernova." I explained.

"Stellar, I missed you." Skolar tried again. The teens and the rest of us took a step back.

**STELLAR**

How could he? How could my own father suddenly pop back into my life and expect me to not be mad at him? A part of me wanted to run into his arms, and be a family again. It had been just us since I was six years old. My mother had passed away from an illness. My mind fast forward to the attack. Kalmar explained that the attack was really a power charged Supernova. I remembered the earth quaking, Fathers voice, telling us to orb, and nothingness. I remember waking up, and seeing the ruins of what was my home.

"Stellar, I missed you." My father spoke again.

"Why didn't you search for me, Father?" My voice sounded bitter.

"Stellar, I did search for you! I understand that you are angry, but Eldstar himself pulled me away from Star Haven! Where were you? Stellar, I don't know how to make things better, but I can give you a better life! I searched for you long after the search teams gave up finding anyone! I missed you, daughter." Skolar said.

I felt my resolve breaking.

"Father, I went to the shrine, like you and mother taught me if something like this happened. Why didn't you search there? I missed you, to. I kept hoping, praying, that someday you would find me." My lower lip began to tremble. I forced myself not to start crying.

"Here it comes." Kalmar said.

"I did search there, every day, before Eldstar banned me from Star Haven. Stellar, just come here." Skolar said, arms open.

I let myself go, and got swept up into a tender hug.

**MISSTAR**

My heart swelled with pride, watching Skolar and his daughter. I knew he had missed her terribly.

"Okay, we need to return to Eldstars Haven, and report to Eldstar. Lets go." I lead the way. We left Star Haven, and passed by a darkened Dream Depot.

"Eldstar must have the Star Rod." Skolar mused, his daughter next to him.

"Why would he move the Star Rod?" Cosmar asked.

"Klevar must have left. He must have moved it for safe keeping." Kalmar said.

We finally came up to Eldstars Haven. Black Shy Guys swarmed over it like bees with a nest of honey. A familiar figure stood on a cloud, watching them. They brought forth a struggling Eldstar.

"No, that is Brighton! Belmoth must have gotten a hold of him, and now he is Shade, the mercenary!" Zarthose screamed.

"Where is the Star Rod?" Muskular asked.

"Hidden. Kalmar, put those ears of yours to the test, will you?" I asked.

Kalmar closed his eyes and listened. His special ability is acute hearing.

"Eldstar, my mentor, how nice to see you again." Shade said, his voice cruel.

"Brighton, this isn't right, and you know it! Snap out of it!" Eldstar screamed.

"I am afraid Brighton is gone." Shade sneered.

"You are wrong, Brighton. I know you can hear me! Fight the darkness! You are the light!" Eldstar tried again.

"I grow tired of this mind game you are playing, Eldstar. It is time for you to say good bye!" Shades hand glowed black, and inched closer to Eldstars face…

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Queen Sunstar: I am forcing myself to end the chapter. I know, I left a cliff hanger. I will try to update every story I have up on the site one more time before the new year. How did you like my character development? Like the idea of Skolar as a father? Let me know! Don't forget to review! I love Reviews! **


	5. Brighton vs Shade

**Queen Sunstar: I am having major computer problems, and you may not hear from me for a while. I am typing against time to get this chapter done, before my computer crashes on me. If things seam rushed, I had a good reason for it.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter five: Brighton vs. Shade**

**BRIGHTON**

I could hear Shades evil laughter ringing in my ears. I saw Eldstars impassive face through Shades eyes. I saw my left hand glow black, and fly toward Eldstars chest. My hand plunged into his chest, and I heard him gasp sharply.

"NOO!" Misstar flew hard and fast at my right. I pulled my hand out of Eldstar, and caught her squarely in the chest. She flew backward and hit the front wall of the sanctuary.

"Misstar!" Kalmar's voice rang out over the battle field.

Something wet dripped down my hands. I raised them up to my face, and caught the whiff of drying blood. Through Shades eyes, the blood looked almost silver in the fading moonlight.

'_No! what have I become?_' I thought.

'_You have become a monster. Face it, they will never trust you again, Brighton._' Shades sinister voice rang in my mind.

Eldstar looked down to see blood, and knew it was his. Misstar was slumped up against the wall, where a trail of blood showed where she had hit the wall, and slid down it. Skolar and Kalmar came up behind me, but I was faster. I twisted around and caught both of the star spirits in the chest, and flung them away from me. They both landed in a heap at the feet of three star kids, and Muskular, and Zarthose. I heard one of the star kids scream as both of the fallen stars blood flowed around them.

'_Feels good to kill, right, Brighton?_' I heard Shade whisper.

'_No, this is wrong! I am not a ruthless killer, Shade!_' I screamed desperately in my mind.

'_You have killed four Star Spirits, Brighton._' Shade whispered.

'_That was you! You monster!_' I screamed again.

'_Tsk tsk, they see me, but know it is you inside. Thus, they see you as their killer, Brighton._' Shades voice was perfectly smooth, and dripped with evil.

My hands clasped into fists. Zarthose came up silently on my right, hands glowing. As I turned, the Ztar shimmered behind me, and locked both hands on ether side of my head. I heard him start chanting, and twisted, turned, and fought my way out of his grasp. He was quicker then I thought. Milliseconds later, his hands were back on my head, and the chanting resumed. I felt the Shade side of my mind take complete control.

**SHADE**

This Ztar was good. I did everything in my power to throw him off of me, but the Ztar hung on tightly, his chanting increasing in tempo. My head felt like it would explode. I felt the Brighton half of my mind losing control, allowing me to take over. I reached behind me, and plunged my right hand into the Ztars side, and pulled it out. My hand was covered in blood, and I sensed the Ztar bleeding, but he continued to chant. Then I was looking at Brighton. The Ztar went down at last, and the pain in my head receded.

"What did he do to us?" I asked.

"He pulled you out of me." Brighton said, dryly.

"That makes one more to eliminate for Belmoth, then!" I sneered, claws outstretched, I dove at Brighton, of simply sidestepped out of my way.

'_How did he do that? He is blind!_' I thought, picking myself up off the ground.

Again and again, I tried to lay some damage on Brighton, but he stayed just out of reach.

"You're blind! How are you fighting me?" I screamed in anger.

"You make too much noise, Shade." Brighton said with the same dry tone as before. It was almost as if he were bored.

I turned to Planet Earth, and saw his only weakness. Turning toward Muskular, I lunged at him. Muskulars look became one of pure horror as he realized my plan. Brighton flamed in right in front of me, and the next thing I knew, I was flying backwards, the result of a well placed roundhouse kick.

'_How did he know? Its like he can see!_' I rose slowly, and faced my adversary.

"Are ya going to stand there all day and stare, or are ya going to bring it on?" Brighton asked.

"How do you do it? You are blind!" I cried.

"I let my other senses do the work, Shade. Thunder Fist!" Brightons right hand glowed blue, charged up with electricity, and made contact with my gut. I went flying, again.

"Shadow Gale!" I tried, releasing a powerful gust of shadowy winds. Brighton sidestepped the attack, and dissolved it with a blast of fire.

"I could do this all day. Firebrand!" Brightons left hand glowed crimson, and a fireball homed in on me. I took damage.

"Ready to surrender?" Brighton asked, both hands glowing warningly.

"Never!" I cried.

**BRIGHTON**

Man, doesn't this guy not realize when its time to surrender?

"Fine, then." I put both hands together. Fire and Electricity merged into one, and I couldn't help but grin.

"Firestorm!" I released the attack, and watched Shade go flying, again. I heard the dull thump of him hitting the wall of the sanctuary. The winds picked up, and I heard the sound of a shimmer, and turned to it.

"Muskular, get out while you still can! Take the Star Kids down to Clockwork Castle!" I ordered, and was rewarded with the sound of an orb. At least they would be safe.

"Shade, I am very disappointed in you. You can't even beat yourself in battle. I am giving you one last chance to redeem yourself." Belmoth said.

I heard the sound of an evolution.

"Brighton, lets see how well you do against Darknova!" Belmoth sneered.

"Oh great, time to evolve. Execute! Light Evolution! Brightnova!" I called, still using the bored tone from before.

Darknova was on me in seconds. I performed a quick back flip, catching Darknova by the chin, and delivering a hard kick to his head. As he toppled over, I sent a fireball to cushion his fall. he screamed in anger, and blasted a shadow ball my way. I levitated out of harms way. Back and forward we went, until Belmoth evolved Darknova one more time. I didn't realize it until it was almost too late.

"Fight Darkfiregod!" Belmoth screamed.

"Upping the stakes? Fine! Beast Evolution! Firegod!" I went from humanoid form to dragon form. I was solid gold in color with gold fringe and gold wings, darker yellow claws. Darkfiregod looked pretty much like me except that he was black with gray fringe, wings, and claws.

We fought each other dragon style. I opened my mouth and let a stream of fire fly, catching Darkfiregods left wing. He tumbled from the sky, and we continued to fight on the ground. Darkfiregod managed to get his mouth around my neck. I felt my wind pipe starting to close off, and turned my head to his face.

"Acidic Fire!" I gasped out, and the pressure left my neck.

Darkfiregod howled in rage and pain, my attack melting the scales on his face. Suddenly, he lunged at me, catching me by surprise. I was sent flying into the wall of the sanctuary, leaving a dent when I landed. The shock forced me to devolve back to normal. Darkfiregod walked over to me.

"Ready to surrender, Brighton?" He hissed.

"Never! As long as there is life in me, I will never back down!" I screamed.

"Then I will have to kill you!" Darkfiregod raised his foot, ready to crush me.

I pulled out my Sunstone, and rose, levitating in front of the Dragon.

"Prepare to die, you overgrown lizard wanna be!" I pulled the Sunstone apart, and let the pure light of Solon shine.

Darkfiregod screamed as he died, reverting back to Shade, who suffered the same fate. I turned to Belmoth, ready to waste him, but he was gone. Then I saw the four stars and one ztar.

"Eldstar! Misstar! Skolar! Klevar! Zarthose! What have I done?" I looked down at my hands, covered in blood, their blood.

"No, I am not going to lose you, any of you. The Sunstone! Why is it glowing?" I looked down at the Sunstone, and watched as the light within it took on a humanoid form.

"Solon." I recognized who the Sun standing before me was. The Sun wore a white robe, with gold highlights. The Sun turned.

"Brighton." His voice was surprisingly kind. I noticed how much I looked like him.

"They are not dead yet. You can save them. I will give you the power to save them, and stop Belmoth. He will go after Skyland next. Are you ready, Brighton?" Solon continued.

"Yes, I am ready." I said.

"Let me warn you, you may not have enough power to live when this is over." Solon said, glowing briefly. I glowed seconds later.

Solon took one last look around, and went back into the Sunstone, and I began to glow brightly. Each of the four stars and the Ztar glowed, healing, and woke up.

"Stellar! Where is Stellar!" Skolar screamed.

"Muskular took the three Star Kids back to Clockwork Castle." I explained, "We need to hurry. Belmoth is going to attack there next."

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Queen Sunstar: Thus ends chapter five. Updates are going to be super slow here, and in Critical, because of a dying computer. How did I do on this chapter? Review and let me know!**


	6. Skyland Falls

**Queen Sunstar: Chapter six of Clouds of War is here at last! This chapter is done in the same format as the last two chapters, and we will see the Mario bros, and what the other rulers feel about what has been going on. Enjoy!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Six: Skyland Falls**

**KING PEASLEY**

I stood on the balcony in my room inside Clockwork Castle, which overlooks the gardens. I saw the rows of greenhouses, each one dedicated to growing one thing. All of Skylands food are grown there. I stared, forlorn, at the darkened sky. Of all of the rulers, I am the youngest, while Brighton is the oldest ruler. I heard the sound of footsteps behind me, and turned, seeing Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Princess Éclair, Prince Mallow, King Chestnut, King Bowser, Queen Starstone, Queen Shyla, Cranky Kong, and King Goomba crowding into my room, which was a tight squeeze.

"Quit standing on my toes, you overgrown, overstuffed, lizard!" King Chestnut cried.

Bowser managed to turn.

"Hey! How bout I roast you over an open fire?" Bowser snapped, getting his tail stomped on by Starstone.

"The idea, you fire breathing turkey, was for you to stand outside in the hallway!" the She-Yoshi growled.

Bowser turned, again, despite protests of no from the others in the overcrowded room.

"Say that again, Starstone, and I will personally go make myself boiled eggs, with the eggs from your next clutch!" Bowser roared. Queen Shyla, a female shy guy, Ruler of Shyland, home of the Shyguys, and Shy Aways, brought order back into the room.

"King Bowser, would you be a dear to step outside the room?" the elderly Queen asked. There was something in her voice that made you want to obey her commands.

"Yes, old hag." Bowser said, and the next thing he knew, he was trying to pull the horns on his head out of the wall, in the hallway.

"Remind me, the next time I get kidnapped by that lizard, to ask him what kind of cologne he wears, because that sinks!" Peach said.

"Yea, and his stink would put DK to shame!" Cranky added.

Cranky was the head of the Kong family, and governed the Kong Islands, a chain of islands south of Koopalin. I walked into the room.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"War." King Goomba said.

"War?" I asked, still confused.

"Twila has ordered the Skyland Army to mobilize." Princess Daisy said.

"Who is getting attacked?" I asked.

"Skyland." Mallow said.

"I meant, who is attacking Skyland?" I tried again.

My question got answered by the appearance of a red star.

"Its Belmoth, the ninth Star Spirit!" Cranky cried.

The sky went dark, as Solance warped down to Skyland. He would cover for Brighton by leading the troops into battle. The ground shook violently, and an army made entirely of shadow formed around Belmoth. The shaking caused Clockwork Castle, which is ancient, to start to crumble.

"Everybody run! Bowser, sorry, but there is no time to save you!" Shyla ordered.

"But-" Bowser tried.

He was freed a minute later as the wall cracked. He lumbered after us. We reached the main floor, and I heard Éclair scream. Turning, I saw a pillar, wobbling dangerously. It fell, right towards me. I was frozen in place, watching it fall. All sounds ceased, and time slowed down. Suddenly, something slammed into me. The dust settled as the shaking finally stopped. I turned my head towards my savior, and saw Bowser, who was stuck, again, by his horns. When he freed himself, he took a part of the wall with him. I rose, trembling.

"Don't ever make me save you again, Beany." Bowser said.

"Nice hat, Bowser." this came from Mallow, who was doing his best to not start laughing.

Bowser froze. His hands moved slowly up to the piece of wall stuck on his horns. He tried to remove it, but it was for naught. A camera flashed.

"Wait until I develop this one!" Peach said, giggling.

"If anyone of you start laughing, I will fry you personally!" Bowser cried, still trying to push the piece of wall off of his horns.

**BOWSER**

I pushed and pulled at the piece of wall like a maniac, trying to free myself. I even tried breathing a fireball into my hand and burning the wall, but all I got was a singed forehead for my efforts!

"Bowser, hold still." Prince Mallow instructed.

I was stupid enough to listen to the walking cotton ball.

"SCORCHER!" Mallow called, using his magic to create a giant bolt of lightening. It slammed down on my poor head, and chipped the wall.

"WHAT'D THEY BUILD THIS PLACE OUT OF? PURE CONCRETE?" I cried.

Twila walked into the room.

"Good, you are in one room. Hold hands, and I will orb you all to safety." Twila said.

I got lucky enough to be standing between Peach and Daisy. Twila removed the piece of wall from between my horns, and we prepared to orb.

"Bowser, you think it, and I'll sic Brighton, in dragon form, on you." Twila said, noticing the obliviously goofy grin on my face.

"What? I was only thinking about how good it would be to return home to my wife and ten kids." I said.

The ground shook again, and Twila orbed us to Starworld.

**STARSTONE**

I was home. The beauty and purity of my homeworld, which is a large, star shaped moonlet orbiting the Earth, always amazes me. Earth has Twila, and Starworld orbiting it.

"We will be much safer here. Come, while I give you a quick tour of Starworld. Over here is the cave of ancients, here, is the central administrative building, and up over here, is Sandstones cave. She is a Uni, which is a yoshi with a horn, here is Windstones pond, he is a pegi, Yoshi with wings, over there is Firestones volcano, right here is my den, this way to Magenta's hotel, you'll stay there for the time being. Over here is the River Trails, which leads down underground to the hot sands and the nurseries where the hatchings take place, and the yoshlings live, and you will notice that there are only a few yoshi's living here. Over there, is Icey's Café, Ebony's Library, Brownie's Bar, and Violet's Clinic. Over on the other side of the street, we have Stormy's mall, and Snowy's boutique. Finally, we have the Rainbow Road race course where you can rent out a go-kart and race with your friends, ran by Boshi." I pointed out everything in my home to everyone, "Did I fail to mention the Hillside Amusement Park over there, or Star's Spa?"

"I think I found heaven." Bowser said, taking everything in.

"Starstone, protect them. I have to return to Skyland, and do war with Belmoth." Twila said, orbing out in a burst of blue lights.

"Spa? Éclair, you thinking what I am thinking?" Peach asked.

"I am if you are thinking of convincing Daisy to go with us." the raven haired Princess said.

They turned to Daisy.

"Oh no you two don't! I am not going in there! Can't we check in at the hotel first?" Daisy tried.

"Magenta already knows you are coming." I said, "Nice try, Daisy."

**TWILA**

I ran out to the rampart, and found Solance. He was glowing, preparing to become the formidable Summer Solstice. In the darkened, blood red sky, I saw Belmoth, arms up, chanting. Below me, Skylands army battled against Belmoths shadow army, and the shadows were winning. Solance finished his evolution, and took to the sky. I decided to join him, as Luna, the phoenix. I am a phoenix moon, meaning I have the powers of a phoenix, and can take the form of the Phoenix, Luna. My change was fast, and I was in the air, feathers brisling. My plumage was light blue with a dark blue crescent on my chest. Solstice dove, pelting Belmoth with fireballs, and I made a pass, spraying water from my beak as I went. The Star turned to us.

"Enough!" He growled, swiping his arm at as. We scattered, and came back in, laying down more damage as we went. Back and forward we went, barely doing anything to the evil star. The Skylanders were going down, and staying down. Our battle for our home was ending in the favor of the dark side. Muskular and three Star Kids orbed in, and joined the fray. Muskular rose in front of Belmoth.

**MUSKULAR**

"Belmoth, long time no see." I said, my tone calm.

"Muskular, it was you, who went to Eldstar and tattled on me, wasn't it?" Belmoth snarled.

"I had to, you traitor! You went against Fate! You turned against Eldstar!" Angry, I raised my left arm, and called, "TSUNAMI PUNCH!"

My arm glowed blue, and I swung as hard as my shoulder muscles could comply, and slammed it into Belmoths head.

"Is that the best you can to? Eldstar was holding us all back to make himself look more powerful, Muskular. DRAGONCLAW SLASH!" Belmoth answered coldly.

Claws ripped into my arms, my face, my sides, and my body, each hit drawing blood. Luna shot by, and I felt a wetness on my ripped up shoulder. Each scratch healed themselves.

"That Phoenix will pay! RAZORCLAWS!" Belmoth screamed. The phoenix turned, and got pelted by sharp claws. She tumbled out of the sky, her shredded wings useless.

"No! Luna! That is it! RAINING STAR STORM!" I screamed.

Tiny stars pelted the evil star. I knew I was too weak to defeat him. I saw the next blow coming, and instant darkness.

**STELLAR**

"MUSKULAR!" I screamed, watching as the blue star fell from the sky, landing near a bleeding phoenix. The world he had taken us to was in the mist of a cataclysmic battle, and they were losing badly. A thought struck my mind.

"Twilar, Cosmar, come here. Remember the move, cataclysmic thunder? Let use it together! We can save this world!" I said, excited.

"And kill ourselves in the process? I don't think so, Stellar." Twilar said.

"Oh come on! Skyland needs help! It will work!" Cosmar said.

"Okay, but we might kill ourselves." Twilar said.

We linked arms, uniting our powers. We started to glow white.

"CATACLYSMIC THUNDER!" We shouted in union.

The ground quaked. Thunder rumbled, lightening slammed into the ground. Waves of energy blasted across the doomed landscape, wiping out buildings, and fires burned everywhere. Belmoth got hit by several blasts of lightening, and suddenly, he glowed purple. Five purple and black beams shot out of his body, and joined in the air behind him, creating a an area of darkness, and I knew at once, what it was.

"NO! HE"S OPENED THE DOOR TO ETRENAL DARKNESS! ITS HOPELESS! WE ARE ALL DOOMED!" Cosmar screamed.

"WHERE IS BRIGHTON WHEN YA NEED HIM THE MOST?" Twilar cried, "HE HOLDS THE POWER TO SAVE US ALL!"

"We… we lost." Solstice was above us, "Its hopeless. Skyland is gone. Brighton, I've failed you!" the Sun landed on the still smoking landscape.

"Eternal darkness come, this world is ours once again." Belmoth chanted.

**LUIGI**

I was outside in my beautiful garden, working on it. I felt a sudden wave of heat, and nearly went Brightsun. I kept the urge to evolve at bay, and felt a deep sadness so profound that I nearly started crying. The Sky went dark as a premature night took hold of the Planet. I knew what was happening.

"Mario!" I ran inside the house, and found Mario in the front room, at the window.

"Luigi, what is going on? Why did it suddenly go dark?" Mario asked, his accent completely hidden. He was worried. He had even pronounced my name right, something that only happens when he was afraid, very afraid.

"Skyland fell to the darkness." I realized.

"Skyland? You mean where Brighton and Twila, our parents, live?" Mario turned to me, his dark brown eyes wide.

"Yes, Mario. The only one who can save this world is Brighton. This is one enemy we can't fight." I said, and finally understood what Mario was hinting at. This crisis was something he couldn't go fix with a battle against Bowser, or one of the other big bosses he had fought. In fact, he was powerless this time and it was scaring him.

"Mario, we have to pray that Brighton can defeat pure darkness, and win." I said, joining my older brother at the window.

**WALUIGI**

I felt the pain of my homeland as it succumbed to the darkness. Wario could only watch helplessly as my pain level escalated.

"Waluigi, what is happening?" He asked.

"Skyland is dying, okay?" I spoke through clenched teeth.

"Skyland is a place, it can't… no, is it one of those places where you are connected by magic to?" Wario asked.

"No, Skyland is a part of me, thus, if it dies, so do its people. You will be going through this to, in a few hours. It moves in a wave pattern. Those living in Skyland go first, those like me, finally, those like you suffer next. It is the Atlantis Curse." I explained. "We are all going to die with our land."

"But I am too hunky to die!" Wario wailed.

"You. Are. Not. Helping. Me. In. any. Way!" I snapped.

My pain ended suddenly. It was replaced by deep sadness.

"Its over. Skyland is gone." I whispered.

"Brighton failed?" Wario was hysterical.

I smacked him.

"Thank you, I needed that." Wario said, much calmer.

I walked over to the window, and gazed up at the dark sky. Would our world be saved this time? What had happened in Skyland to cause it to die? These thoughts tumbled over each other in my head. I was already dead, so I only felt the pain of my homeland.

**KAMICK**

I gazed out over the ruins of Skyland. Everything was tinted red due to the sky, where an old sun shone. This sun was blood red, and I sensed its sadness over the land lost. Walking forward, I came across the skeletal remains of what looked like a large bird. Crouching for a closer look, I recognized who it was.

"Luna?" I stood, and looked over the barren wasteland. Many bones covered the landscape. Buildings crumbled, and walking, and stumbled across a star shaped skeleton. It was too small to be a fully grown star.

"A Star Kid?" I wondered.

_Rinnnnnnnnnng! Rinnnnnnnnnng! Rinnnnnnnnnng!_

"Gah!" I bolted into a sitting position on my bed, and reached over to turn off my alarm clock. I thought about the dream, and noticed the sad feeling.

"Skyland is gone." I got up, and yanked on my blue robe. I picked up my wand, and walked out into the cold stone corridor of my home, Castle Koopalin. It was 5:30 in the morning, and the time all Magikoopas headed out for worship. I couldn't shake that blasted sadness for nothing. I followed the other Magikoopas outside, to the Sun Rocks. We formed a line, and watched the darkened skies. 6:30 came and went, and no Sun. My fuzzy brain finally made the connection.

"Skyland fell, and His Grace is gone!" I felt like screaming.

"That day, He said it would come, and it is here." A green robed magikoopa whispered.

Kammy, my grandmother, came forward.

"You know what will happen next. We must wait for Him to call, and we will join ranks, and give Him all the power we have. He is fighting to save us all!" Kammy cried.

"Then lets get ready!" A female red robed magikoopa cried out.

We formed several rows of Magikoopas, wands out, waiting. Kammy broke out into a song we all knew by heart.

_We await your call…_

_Your people stand behind you… _

_offering their own Magicks…_

_We are all here,_

_in this together,_

_this is our world too,_

_let us come to your aid, _

_Your Grace… _

Kammy sang, her voice surprisingly beautiful despite her age. Minutes ticked by, before we heard Brighton's answer.

_I hear your call…_

_This is a battle I must fight alone…_

_I will call if I need you all…_

A warmness filled my heart. I knew that everything would be okay in the end. Each of us felt Brightons presence, and we all looked up into the sky.

**KLEVAR**

I turned toward Mamar. We had hidden ourselves behind a wall.

"Muskulars down." I whispered.

"Not Muskular too!" She cried.

We felt the earthquake, and saw the three Star Kids perform Cataclysmic Thunder, and we orbed out. When we popped back in, utter devastation met our eyes. Everything had been demolished. I looked toward Belmoth, who had taken damage from the attack, and screamed.

"BELMOTH, YOU IMBECILE! YOU OPENED THE DOOR TO ETERNAL DARKNESS! HOW COULD YOU BE SUCH AN IMBECILE?" I screamed.

"I am simply reclaiming what is mine, Klevar." Belmoth said.

"HELLO? WE LOCKED A DEMON OF PURE EVIL IN THERE!" I hollered back.

"Yes, but that demon is my key to reclaiming this world." Belmoth answered.

I watched in utter horror as the one demon I had hoped I would never see again stepped out through the door. Its body was black. It looked like a large Yoshi. It had red spines running down its back, and a red saddle. It kept its large, leathery dragon wings folded at its sides, and a spiraling red horn adorned its forehead. Sharp fangs could be seen poking out under its upper jaw. Razor sharp claws tipped each finger. Red boots covered its feet.

"Oh no, not Grog! Belmoth, why Grog?" I whispered, knowing that Belmoth couldn't hear me. Silently, I prayed that Brighton would get here, and end this, once and for all.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Queen Sunstar: I just realized I was on page nine of the document. I type my stories up on Microsoft Works Word, and copy it over to Word Pad, where it gets posted online. This chapter was long, and fun to type. Remember to leave a review! I don't care if it is a flame, as long as it is constructive! Review, please!**


	7. Reclaiming the Skies

**Amerella: Greetings! I am Amerella, Queen Sunstars older sister. I am helping her type up this chapter, has she has Writers Block.**

**Queen Sunstar: That is right. You will see Amerella here with me quite a bit. We don't own the Mario Bros, only Solance, and Solarton. Shall I start, Amerella?**

**Amerella: go for it, Queenie! I'll be here when you need me, okay?**

**Queen Sunstar: Okay.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**BRIGHTON**

The star spirits and I flamed over to Skyland. Right away, I sensed something was wrong. I heard Eldstar gasp over something.

"Eldstar, what do you see? Describe it for me." I said, turning as I heard his voice.

"Brighton, It is hopeless. Skyland has been lost. The Door to eternal darkness is open. I, It is too horrible to describe. I see bodies every where. Is that Luna?" Eldstar asked.

"Yes. She has been hurt badly. Solance, Twilar, Stellar, Cosmar, they are okay. Muskular! Skolar, heal him!" Misstar responded.

"No, Luna, Muskular, No! I will avenge you! You will die, Belmoth!" I screamed.

"Brighton, it is too late for Skyland, Luna, and Muskular. There is one thing that we have to do now." Misstar said.

"No! It is not over yet! Its over when I say its over! Where is Belmoth? He is going to pay dearly for what he has done!" I seethed. I was boiling mad. My anger did something amazing. It transformed me into Brightnova, my evolved form. When I am Brightnova, I can see. I took in the devastation of my homeland, and went to Luna's side.

"Luna, come back to me, my love! Luna!" I cried, and turned over to Muskular, who was being healed by Skolar.

"Couldn't he have been hit in one place? I've found places on him I didn't even want to know existed!" Skolar complained.

Just then, Luna's body erupted in flames. Minutes later, Twila emerged from the flames.

"Phoenixes are reborn from their ashes, remember?" She said, "Skyland is lost, Brightnova."

"FOR THE LAST DANG TIME, SKYLAND IS NOT LOST!" I exploded.

"THERE IS NOTHING LEFT, BRIGHTNOVA! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO SAVE? THE DEAD BODIES?" Twila lost it with me.

"I CAN STILL SAVE SKYLAND, AND REBUILD IT! IT IS MY HOME, AND MY KINGDOM! IF THAT DOOR IS NOT CLOSED, DARKNESS WILL CLAIM THIS WORLD!" I screamed back, my anger burning strongly. It was then that I realized what she was doing. My power is connected to my anger, and she was egging me on, causing it to build up. The angrier I am, the stronger my powers are.

**TWILA**

I only smiled softly, watching Brightnova's anger grow. I knew full well what I was doing by egging him on.

"This world is lost, Brightnova. You can't help it any more. No one has beat pure darkness and won, milord." I said, my voice soft, almost teasing. It had the desired effect. He lunged at me, and I ducked, letting him fly over me.

"Use your anger, Brightnova! Go save your world!" I called. He turned.

"But-" He started.

"Skyland needs its ruler to fight for it, now go! The star spirits and I will handle Grog!" I interrupted his sentence. Brightnova nodded, and grinned. He turned toward Belmoth, and picked up the Star Rod. He removed the crystal, and snapped the Sunstone in place. I saw what he was doing.

"No! Not Solon's Scepter!" Eldstar screamed, "Although I wondered where that had went."

"Eldstar!" We moaned.

"What? Oh yea! Brightnova!" Eldstar screamed again.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be okay." Brightnova said, walking toward Belmoth. I turned to the Star Spirits. Muskular woke up, and Mamar and Klevar joined them along with the three star kids. One of them I recognized as Stellar, who was my adopted sister. I had been raised by Skolar.

"Twila, go Luna!" Eldstar ordered. I did, and hovered beside him. We turned toward Grog. The Yoshi Demon turned to us. It growled. I made the first move. I dive bombed it, spraying water from my beak as I went. Grog turned toward me, and lit its horn. Red light shot out of it, and missed me by inches. I glanced behind me, and shot up into the sky. The star kids had joined the adults, and all eleven stars glowed.

"I can't hold it off forever now!" I called, swerving to miss yet another beam. Then Grog got lucky. Its next try got me square in the chest. I tumbled, screaming, from the sky. Someone caught me, and I turned to see Solstice.

"Careful there, Luna." He said.

"Solstice, how's Brightnova doing?" I asked.

"He is not doing well." Solstice threw me into the air, and I flew next to him. With his help, I duked it out with Grog. Finally, I heard the Star Spirits attack.

"CATACLYSMIC STAR THUNDER!" They screamed as one.

Thunder rumbled, and lightening crashed down on Grog. Waves of golden energy blasted across the land, and Grog was defeated. We saw it crumble to dust. Then the sky lit up in a bright light.

**BRIGHTON**

I stared at my enemy, and advanced, scepter glowing brilliantly.

"Brightnova, your land is lost! Why do you fight so hard for a dead land?" Belmoth asked.

"Skyland was beautiful, Belmoth. You had no right to take it from me. I fight because I will free it from you. Bring it on!" I challenged, directing every ounce of my anger into the scepter.

"Fine. Cataclysmic Blast!" Belmoth screamed, as waves of darkness raced toward me.

"Light of Solon, light our darkest hour, and liberate the whole world! Solons Burning Gaze!" Light spilled forward, and crashed against the darkness. On and on we went, light and darkness locked in place. I walked forward, pushing the light forward as I went, until it reached Belmoth. The Evil star screamed.

"Try this! Dark Purity Blaze!" Belmoth screamed.

Black fire shot up around me. I started taking damage. The hits were coming so hard and fast that I couldn't guard against it. Then golden light spilled from my body.

"Solon?" I wondered.

"_Brightnova, revert back to your regular form._" Solon ordered.

I devolved, still glowing. Massive waves of power poured off of me, and the Scepter burned even brighter.

"I call across time and space, to the ones who lead before me. Stand strong beside me, and give me your powers! Solon, Solarita, Solaris, Solan, Brightstar, and Brightsun! Stand strong behind me! Ancient Solar Blast!" I screamed, calling on my predecessors. I didn't stop there. I called to the Magikoopas, and felt their powers coursing through me.

"I need the whole world, standing behind me! This will take all of us to win! Stand strong together! Lets do this!" I called, and felt the love of a world flowing through me.

Brilliant white hot ultra violet light slammed into Belmoth, weakening him. I heard the stars chanting, saw the seal reforming around the evil star, and the power left me. Darkness surrounded me. The door was closed at last, and with the last of my waning strength, I burst forth into blinding daylight.

**Solance**

I watched my boss bring forward the day. Something was different about his light. I looked around me, and watched as Skyland healed. Buildings rebuilt themselves, the lamp post I was standing near, straightened itself with a snap. Those that had died came back to life. Left and right, injuries healed. Brighton burned brighter, and restored Clockwork Castle. I reverted back to my normal form. Brighton had done it. He had fought pure darkness, and won. Suddenly, we were plunged back into darkness.

"What the… where's Brighton?" somebody asked.

"Solance, we are waiting!" Eldstar called.

"I am going!" I called back, rising into the sky. I went solar, and brought forward the day. I scanned the ground for Brighton, and didn't see him.

**Eldstar**

"He did it! He beat pure darkness!" I felt joy. Then we heard Twila scream. We floated over to her. Klevar joined her while we formed a wall around them.

"Twila, he'll be fine, after a long rest. He all but wasted himself out there." Klevar said.

"Are you sure about that, Klevar? I don't think Brighton is gray." Kalmar said.

"Twila, its worse then we thought. Solance, come here! We need you to give Brighton a power boost!" Klevar called.

"One power boost, coming right up!" Solance glowed from where he was in the sky, and sent it down to Brighton, who glowed for a second.

"He is coming around!" Klevar called.

"Brighton, can you hear me?" Twila asked.

"Yes, and I am fine, just exhausted." Brighton said, turning to her voice.

"You did it, Brighton. You defeated pure darkness! You saved everyone! You saved the whole world, again." Muskular said.

"Brighton, how did you know that the star rod was a part of Solon's scepter?" I asked.

"I heard it from Solon himself." Brighton rose to his feet, leaning on Twila. They walked into Clockwork Castle together. I watched them go, and picked up the Star Rod.

"We need to return to the Haven. Earth is safe." I ordered.

"What about us?" Stellar asked.

"You three will come too." I said.

We all orbed out together, another long harrowing battle over, with more to come.

**THE END**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Amerella: What did you think? The ending line was my idea.**

**Queen Sunstar: (Holding brain) My brain hurts from squeezing out idea after idea!**

**Amerella: Queenie, you do know that squeezing your brain, is a figure of speech, right?**

**Queen Sunstar: Now you tell me! Don't forget to review, now! I haven't forgotten Critical, I just have a writers block.**

**Amerella: (Rolling eyes) then go read the writers block I got you for Christmas! Review, please!**


End file.
